


Todo va sobre ruedas

by practicalpanic



Category: La casa de papel | Money Heist (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Friendship, Heist, M/M, Skateboarding
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:40:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24883972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/practicalpanic/pseuds/practicalpanic
Summary: "Oye...estás bien?" le preguntó mientras se agachaba para estar a su altura."¿Qué si estoy bien? Pues estaba mejor antes de que te me llevarás por delante la cocha de tu madre, a donde carajo estabas mirando?" gritó el otro joven a la vez que abría los ojos para ver a quien le había chocado.
Relationships: Berlin | Andrés de Fonollosa/Palermo | Martín Berrote
Comments: 6
Kudos: 38





	Todo va sobre ruedas

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno es mi primer fic so espero que os guste xd
> 
> PD: está inspirado en un edit de pranklermo

Andrés se encontraba huyendo de la policía montado en su skate, con la sensación de que se le iba a salir el corazón del pecho, luchando con su acelerada respiración y tratando de ignorar el dolor que comenzaba a subirle por la pierna con la que se impulsaba a toda velocidad por las calles de Madrid. 

El plan de Andrés constaba de tres simples pasos: entrar, robar y salir como si nada hubiera pasado, como si todo eso no fuera con él. 

Evidentemente el plan no salió como tenía pensado.  
Había sido cuidadoso al desconectar la alarma exterior para acceder al interior de la joyería. Una vez dentro de dedicó a saquear todos los escaparates, rompiendo a su paso las vitrinas en las que se encontraban las preciadas joyas. Lo que no tuvo en cuenta, debido a su falta de experiencia, fueron las alarmas silenciosas que se encontraban en esas mismas vitrinas que había roto despreocupadamente minutos antes de escuchar las sirenas de la policía. 

Andrés pensaba desesperadamente en como librarse de ellos rápidamente, era consciente de que antes o después se cansaría y en menos de diez segundos estaría en el asiento trasero de ese coche con unas esposas alrededor de sus muñecas. Y prefería reservar ese espacio exclusivamente para su apreciado reloj. 

Los minutos pasaban y con ellos se iba yendo también su esperanza de salir de todo aquello impune. En eso pensaba cuando vio su salvación representada en forma de escaleras. No dudó ni un instante en dirigirse hacia ellas para saltar sobre ellas y bajar a toda velocidad deslizándose por la barandilla. 

Lo había conseguido, estaba salvado, los había conseguido despistar.

O eso pensó hasta que oyó un frenazo de coche seguido por el golpe seco de dos puertas acompañado de rápidos pasos que intuyó, empezaban a bajar las escaleras. Igual había cantado victoria demasiado pronto. 

El joven siguió impulsandose a un ritmo demencial por la calle, esperando llegar pronto a una esquina para deshacerse de ellos de una vez por todas. 

"Alto, policía!" gritaron mientras el ruido de varios disparos al aire rompían el silencio de aquella noche que no paraba de empeorar. 

"Joder con los policías estos, no se cansan nunca o qué?" murmuró para si mismo con la respiración entrecortada por el esfuerzo cuando llegó por fin a un cruce. 

Siguió girando por las calles sin parar, sin percatarse de que hacía ya un buen rato que habían dejado de oírse los pasos que iban tras él. Pasaron unos minutos hasta que fue consciente de ese hecho, entonces decidió girar una última vez mientras miraba hacia atrás para asegurase totalmente de que habían dejado de seguirle.

Fue en ese momento en el que sintió su cuerpo golpear algo que lo hizo volar por los aires un par de metros para aterrizar con sus manos y rodillas en el frío asfalto, haciéndose así varias heridas y quemaduras. 

Lo primero que pasó por la cabeza de Andrés es que acababa de ser embestido por un coche, lo cual no era ninguna locura ya que había girado sin mirar y la calle era de sentido contrario. 

Andrés movió la cabeza lentamente, aún algo aturdido, para confirmar que definitivamente no había sido arrollado por un coche sino que se había llevado por delante a otro chaval que pasaba por ahí. Decidió levantarse, notando así algo húmedo bajarle por el lateral de la cara y de la boca, no le hizo falta comprobar que era sangre pues ya lo suponía por el escozor y el palpitar que notaba en esas zonas.  
En cualquier caso ignoró sus heridas y caminó los escasos cuatro pasos que le separaban del otro chaval que aún permanecía en el suelo con los ojos cerrados y con cara de dolor a pesar de que no le veía ninguna herida a simple vista. 

"Oye...estás bien?" le preguntó mientras se agachaba para estar a su altura. 

"¿Qué si estoy bien? Pues estaba mejor antes de que te me llevarás por delante la cocha de tu madre, a donde carajo estabas mirando?" gritó el otro joven a la vez que abría los ojos para ver a quien le había chocado. 

Andrés se permitió unos segundos para admirar esos ojos azules que nada tenían que envidiar a los topacios que se escondían en su riñonera. "Lo siento, me pareció escuchar un ruido, me giré a mirar y entonces apareciste tu" improvisó de alguna manera, intentando aparentar calma y no parecer sospechoso. "Puedes levantarte tu solo o te ayudo?" 

"Pues una ayudita no estaría de más por tu parte," le contestó sonriendo irónicamente a la vez que estiraba el brazo para que le otro le ayudara a incorporarse. 

Mientras esté se levantaba, pasó un brazo por la cintura de Andrés, movimiento que le sorprendió pero que dejó pasar al ver el gesto de dolor que hacía al apoyar el pie derecho en el suelo. 

"Eso no tiene muy buena pinta" mencionó Andrés un tanto preocupado. 

"Vos tampoco estás mucho mejor, querido," dijo despreocupadamente, haciendo que una pequeña sonrisa asomara en la cara de Andrés. "Ché no te rias que lo digo en serio boludo, que no te viste la cara aún pero estás hecho un cuadro."

Andrés sonrió abiertamente esta vez. No se podía creer el personaje con el que se había ido a chocar. 

"Me llamo Andrés y diría que encantado de conocerte pero, teniendo en cuenta la situación, creo que me lo voy a ahorrar mejor" 

"Yo soy Martín...pero tu podés llamarme cuando quieras," coqueteo guiñandole un ojo mientras el otro negaba con la cabeza mirando al suelo intentando reprimir una nueva sonrisa. 

La conversación llegó a un punto muerto en el que Martín seguía aferrado a la cintura de Andrés y este pasaba un brazo por detrás de su espalda, ayudándole a mantener la estabilidad. 

Cuando Andrés iba a hablar de nuevo para ofrecerle ayuda para acompañarle a donde viviera, se escuchó una sirena de policía unas calles más arriba de donde se encontraban. En ese momento la burbuja, en la que parecía que se habían metido ambos, estalló. Recordó que hacía apenas unos minutos había estado a punto de ser detenido y que aún no se encontraba en la seguridad de su casa. 

"Martín, créeme me encantaría poder acompañarte a casa para redimirme por haberte tirado," se apresuró a explicar a la vez que recogía su skate de debajo de un coche aparcado. "Pero ahora el deber me llama y de todas formas estoy seguro que de una forma u otra el tiempo nos volverá a juntar," aseguró sonriendo, subiéndose en la tabla para empezar a impulsarse. 

"¡Esta vez no mires atrás a ver si al siguientes lo vas a matar!" grita Martín mientras Andrés se aleja calle abajo directo a su casa, negando con la cabeza mientras deja escapar una leve risa.

Cada uno por su lado, llegaron a su respectivas viviendas. 

Andrés al entrar dejó apoyado a su fiel compañero de huidas en el marco de la puerta y se dirigió al baño para curarse las heridas. En el espejo su reflejo le devolvió una visión de su cara, con una línea de sangre bajandole de una ceja y con el labio partido. Tenía que darle la razón a Martín, estaba hecho un cuadro. 

Una vez curado se dirigió a la mesa del salón para contar su botín de la noche. Se descolgó la riñonera de la cintura y cuando fue a abrirla, se dio cuenta de que esta ya estaba medio abierta. Sin dudarlo ni un segundo, volcó el contenido en la mesa y se confirmaron sus sospechas. 

Martín le había robado parte de sus joyas. 

"Me cago en mi vida," gruñó a la vez que daba un golpe en la mesa. Se había confiado demasiado, se había relajado en su presencia, olvidando que estaba huyendo de la policía con un botín en su riñonera de unos quinientos mil euros. "Joder con Martín." 

En cambio Martín, llegó al hogar de acogida en el que vivía sonriendo, con un puñado de joyas en el bolsillo de su chaqueta. Nunca pensó que fingir una torcedura de tobillo le fuera a resultar tan beneficioso. Él había esperado, como mucho, robarle la cartera en la que tendría con suerte un par de billetes, pero joyas? Jamás se le pasó por la cabeza. 

"Pero que hijo de puta el Andrés este," susurró tumbado en la cama mientras contemplaba un anillo de diamantes entre sus dedos. Pasados unos minutos decidió guardarlas todas dentro de una caja bajo su cama donde también descansaba su maltratado skate, el cual había cogido hace un par de meses de al lado de un contenedor.

Durante los siguientes días, Martín se encargó de ir vendiendo de una en una todas las joyas en diferentes tiendas de empeños. No quería levantar sospechas sobre como había recopilado tantas joyas un chaval de apenas diecisiete años. Y así fue, exactamente once días después había ido, montado en skate, con el último collar que le quedaba por vender para sumar un total de tres mil euros.

A la vuelta, decidió pasarse por el mercado del barrio para comprar unas manzanas y saludar a algunos vendedores con los que hablaba de vez en cuando. Una vez en el recinto, no habían pasado apenas diez minutos cuando se desató el caos. 

"¿Martín?" se oyó a lo lejos por lo que este se giró a buscar el dueño de la voz que le sonaba conocida pero que no lograba ubicar, "¡Martín!" era Andrés, el cual al confirmar su identidad echó a correr en su dirección, empujando a la gente que había a su paso. 

"La puta que lo parió," soltó Martín a la vez que se apresuró hacia la salida, pidiendo perdón a la gente que se interponía en su camino. Una vez fuera, se montó en su tabla y fue calle abajo, esperando poder despistarle al pasar por varios callejones por la zona. 

No sabría decir cuanto tiempo pasó hasta dejó de oír el ruido de la tabla de Andrés perseguirle, pero podía jurar que se le había hecho eterno. Ahora se encontraba desubicado, en un callejón de un barrio un tanto conflictivo pero que decidió ignorar ya que en esos momentos le estaba sirviendo para esconderse y recuperar un poco el aliento. 

Andrés por su parte estaba decepcionado por varios motivos. Primero porque había perdido a Martín, lo que significaba que no le iba a poder reclamar lo que era suyo y segundo porque aquella noche Martín le había caído en gracia. Andrés estaba acostumbrado a estar solo, prácticamente la única relación que tenía con otras personas era con su hermano, Martín había sido una excepción. No le habría importado haberle acompañado a su casa y seguir hablando por el camino si su encontronazo se hubiera dado en otras circunstancias. 

Siguió dando vueltas por los alrededores durante un rato hasta que asumió que ya no lo encontraría. Decidido dio la vuelta para dirigirse a su casa pero en el camino de vuelta le llamó la atención un ruido que provenía de un callejón. Iba a ignorarlo y pasar de largo pensando que sería un gato o algo así hasta que escuchó a alguien quejarse y unas risas. Andrés decidió acercarse a ver que pasaba y vio a un dos chavales pegando a un tercero que estaba tirado en el suelo pero que no alcanzaba a ver.

"¿Todo esto lo has ganado en la calle? " preguntó uno de ellos a la vez que movía un fajo de billetes en el aire y le daba un patada en el costado arrancando otro quejido del otro chaval. "¿Tanto se gana chupandole la polla al personal? ¿O es que ahora te has convertido en la putita privada de algún ricachon, eh maricón?" soltó en tono burlón mientras le propinaba un golpe con un skate, que a Andrés le pareció reconocer pero que deseó que no fuera quien se estaba imaginando.

Y entonces uno de ellos se apartó y le vio. 

Era Martín. 

No podía quedarse ahí parado sin hacer nada mientras Martín estaba en el suelo sin poder defenderse de esos dos. Se acercó rápidamente llamando la atención de uno de ellos pero sin darle opción a reaccionar al estamparle un puñetazo en la cara que lo hace caer al suelo. El otro no duda en unirse y agarra a Andrés por la espalda tratando de asfixiarle a la vez que su amigo se levanta con la nariz sangrando y le propina un golpe en el estómago que lo deja sin aire.

Martín seguía en el suelo, procesando todo el dolor que le recorría el cuerpo. Con la vista borrosa vio porque, o mejor dicho por quien, le habían dejado de golpear.

Era Andrés.

Vio como le golpeaban en el estómago y este abría la boca en busca de aire. Andrés reaccionó a tiempo y le dio una patada en sus parte al que le acababa de golpear. Una vez cayó al suelo le volvió a dar una patada pero esta vez en la cara, dejándolo inconsciente. Aprovechó el momento en el que el otro aflojaba el agarre en su cuello para retroceder rápidamente para estamparle contra la pared, liberarse completamente y apuntarle en la frente con una pistola que había sacado del bolsillo interior de su chaqueta.

"Vamos a ver quién se ríe ahora," dijo Andrés sonriendo como un maníaco. "¿Qué pasa? Ahora ya no eres tan valiente, no?" se burló mientras le acariciaba la cara con el cañón del arma.

"Andrés..." consiguió pronunciar Martín, asustado por lo que pudiera llegar a hacer.

"Ahora estoy contigo," contestó secamente sin apartar la mirada del otro sujeto. "Tienes suerte de que mi código ético me impida matarte porque sino te aseguro que ahora mismo una bala estaría adornando tu cabeza," afirmó mientras se alejaba un par de pasos. "Largo de aquí."

Nada más pronunciar esas palabras, el chico se apresuró para levantar a su amigo del suelo en el que aún se encontraba inconsciente para huir del lugar.

Entonces Andrés se giró y se dirigió a donde se encontraba Martín, sin guardar aún su pistola, lo que hizo que Martín temiera que Andrés fuera a terminar lo que habían empezado los otros dos.

"Martín, Martín, Martín..." susurró mientras se agachaba a su lado. "Que voy a hacer contigo, eh?"

Martín cerró los ojos a la vez que sonrió. "Espero que nada de lo que te impide tu 'código ético'" contestó burlón. 

"Estaba pensando en ayudarte a levantar pero en cambio me están entrando ganas de pegarte a mi también," dijo mientras se volvía a guardar la pistola en la chaqueta. 

"No te culparia," respondió Martín mientras con gesto de dolor intentaba ponerse de pie y fracasando en el intento. Entonces vio como Andrés le tendía el brazo para sujetarse pero dudó si aceptar su ayuda, no quería meterse en más problemas con él. 

"Venga va, déjame ayudarte antes de que me arrepienta y cambie de opinión," afirmó en tono conciliador justo ante de retirar el brazo y añadir "Eso solo si esta vez prometes no robarme nada." 

"Me parece justo..." dijo Martín y Andrés se sorprendió de que no añadiera ningún comentario burlón. "Aunque tampoco es como si pudieras inculparme de haberte robado el corazón." 

Y ahí estaba.

"Martín, hablo en serio."

"¿Y que querés que te firme ahora? ¿Un justificante firmado con mi sangre boludo? No seas un pelotudo y ayudame de una vez" 

Andrés no pudo evitar soltar una risa mientras le tendía de nuevo el brazo y lo levantaba entre quejidos de dolor. 

"Bueno, ahora me temo que el que parece un cuadro eres tú, querido," dijo Andrés burlon repitiendo las palabras que le dijo el otro once días atrás. 

"Si jaja muy gracioso Andrés," contestó irónico sujetandose el costado con el brazo. 

"¿Donde vives?" preguntó Andrés pero al ver la mirada interrogante que le devolvió Martín se molestó en aclarar sus motivos. "No pensarás que voy a dejar qie te vayas así tu solo hasta tu casa, no? Si no puedes casi ni caminar." 

"En la casa de acogida que queda a un par de manzanas de aquí," le contestó incómodo con tener que revelarle esa información personal. 

Andrés entonces lo miró. "¿Vives allí?" y únicamente recibió un asentimiento por su parte, sin dirigirle ni la mirada. Claramente no estaba cómodo con esa conversión. "Perfecto entonces, te llevaré a mi casa." 

"¿A tu casa?" 

"Si Martín, a mi casa. ¿Tan fuerte te han dado que te ha afectado al oído?" 

"Andrés no te entiendo una mierda," se sinceró Martín. "Primero te robo, luego me persigues, más tarde me defiendes para después amenazarme y ahora...ahora me querés llevar a tu casa. ¿Estás demente o que carajo te pasa en la cabeza?"

"Nada más alejado de la realidad amigo mío," afirmó sonriendo. "Solo es que siento que esto es digamos una broma del destino. Yo te dije que el tiempo nos volvería a juntar y aquí estamos. No creo que debamos dejar pasar esta oportunidad, viendo como son nuestros encuentros no quiero ni imaginarme como acabaremos la próxima vez que nos veamos," dijo señalándose la cicatriz que tenía ahora en la ceja para a continuación señalar la cara de Martín. 

"Viéndolo así..." contestó Martín sonriendole de vuelta está vez. 

"Venga vamos a curarte esas heridas porque tengo la sensación de que esto no es más que el comienzo de algo extraordinario, único, maravilloso."


End file.
